The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically positioning pantyhose materials in a panty part sewing machine, and more particularly, to an automatic positioning apparatus for carrying out the first preparatory step involved in pantyhose hip portion seaming operation, in which a welt portion and garter line of pantyhose materials respectively mounted on a pair of upper and lower templates of a template unit are positioned by aligning upper and lower positions in relation to each other.